


Remote Access

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Armor Kink, Dubious Consent, Height Kink, M/M, Sex Pollen, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is hit with alien venom and locked in a warehouse with Tony's suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Access

Steve bowed politely to the Ecllesian Prime Minister. She smiled, her veils shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

Tony strolled up the walkway; sunglasses perched on his nose, flinching at the bright light in the garden. Steve sighed in relief.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Tech Lord Stark, is this your idea of a joke?” The ambassador’s nose was crinkled in distaste.

“What?”

“You come here reeking of sex , when I know that you are pre-bonded with Militia Lord Rogers.

“Wait, what?” 

Steve looked at her in shock.

“This is an insult to my people.”

“I don’t know what you think is going on here Prime Minister, but I can assure you that Steve and I have no bond.”

“Now you insult my intelligence as well.” She turned to march back to the ship, braids whipping fiercely around her. 

Tony grabbed her arm, and she swung around, her braids lashing out and stinging Steve’s arm. Her eyes widened in panic, “Militia Lord Rogers, I apologize. Tech Lord Stark should not have grabbed my arm,” she stammered.

Steve paled. “It’s ok, what do I need to do?”

“I do not know how our venom works on the human system,” I will consult our medical personal at once. I suggest you quarantine yourself until I return.

Tony blanched. 

Steve took a deep breath and staggered toward the warehouse. Tony following quickly behind him.

“Steve?”

“Lock me in.”

“What?” 

“Lock me in the warehouse until she contacts you.”

“Ok, ok, will do. But I’m going to have Jarvis monitor you, and hey, don’t touch my suit. You’ll be fine, everything will be ok.” He didn’t sound too sure.

Tony initiated the lockdown. The same protocols that kept his suit safe in his warehouses would prevent Steve from breaching the walls. If they needed to contain a super soldier, they couldn’t have chosen a better location.

Steve trembled, his heart pounding. He spread out on the cold floor trying to soak up some of the coolness from the concrete. He could smell something, something warm and delicious somewhere to his right. He moaned softly, hips rolling against the hard floor, mouth open and pliant. There was a sharp metallic scent masking something softer, muskier. He gasped, dick rigid against his zipper -- _Tony._

Steve dragged himself to his feet and tore open the crate housing the Iron Man armor, ignoring the alarms. He panted, brushing his face in the shoulder of the cold Iron Man suit. 

“Sir, we may have a problem.” Jarvis cut in in on Tony’s communicator. “Captain Rogers has triggered the alarms on your armor, Sir.” 

“Damn it,” Tony swore. “Shut them down before he gets blown sky high.”

“Yes sir, I would have taken the liberty, but I follow your express wishes with regard to the armor.”

“Damn right, that’s why you’re my favorite, cupcake.” 

“Sir.”

“Shoot Jarvis. I’ve reached the lab, so go ahead and pull up the surveillance cameras in the warehouse.”

“It appears we have a larger problem, sir.”

The screens flickered on around him, and he froze in place, staring. “Is he?”

“It would appear so.”

Steve had tossed his cowl to the floor, his hair sticking up in damp spikes. His lips were swollen and his face flushed. He had his face buried in the shoulder of Tony’s suit and was trying to rut against it, swearing in several different languages.

“Jesus, that can’t be comfortable. That’s not even a good angle. Give me speaker access, Jarvis.”

“Done.”

“Steve –baby, what are you doing?” 

Steve moaned his name, and Tony felt his dick twitch. Not good. “Steve, can you hear me, it’s going to be ok. Tell me what you need, how can I help you, what’s going on down there?”

“Oh god, I need it. Tony,” Steve panted, “I can’t. I can’t stop, I want you,” he thrust against the suit. “I can’t come like this.” It sounded like an accusation.

“Jarvis, give me remote access to the suit.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? Captain Rogers isn't mentally stable right now. He may resent your interference –“

“Just do it.” Tony couldn't think, Steve was whimpering his name in a husky voice, hair plastered to his forehead. 

Tony stood up, drawing a harsh breath. “Jarvis, please create a holographic video feed of Captain Rogers and enter sleep mode.”

“Done, sir.” Tony could hear the blatant disapproval in Jarivs’ tone, but there was a semi-transparent video of Steve Rogers grinding against his hip, and he really, really didn’t care. 

He thrust his knee between Steve’s thighs, the suit moving in tandem, Steve rode Tony’s leg, gasping in relief. “Steve can you hear me?” 

Steve looked up at him, his eyes dark black pools, cheeks flushed, mouth slack.

Tony swore and used the suit to rip Steve’s kevlar leggings in half down the side. Steve rushed to push them down past his knees, where they tangled in a damp spill against his boots. Tony shoved him into the wall, hand splayed near his head. “God I wish I could taste you.”

Steve whimpered and went up on his toes, his tongue darting out to lick a vertical line over the mouth of Tony’s suit. Tony shut his eyes, taking several shallow panting breaths. 

Steve was still grinding down against the leg of his armor, leaving damp trails of pre-com against the shiny red metal. Tony warmed the suit to a more comfortable temperature and grabbed Steve by the ass, using the suit to push Steve up on his toes with each thrust. Tony ran a finger through Steve’s pre-come, slicking the smooth metal, and placed the warm tip against Steve’s hole. Steve gasped, shoving back against him. 

Tony slid the digit inside, wishing he could feel Steve’s warmth on his own finger, sheathing the digit a little more with each of Steve’s thrusts, curling a bit to hit the prostate. 

Steve gave a guttural moan and came all over Tony’s armor. Tony’s vision whited out, and he came in his pants, head pressed against the cold wall of the computer lab. 

Steve stayed wrapped around the Iron Man suit for a few minutes, panting softly. Then he drew a shuddering breath and Tony could see the awareness seeping back in. He shoved himself away from the suit. “Tony, what?”

“Calm down Steve. It’s ok. You’re ok.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to do this. Oh my god.”

“Sir, I’m sorry to contradict your previous orders, but I’m receiving a transmission from the Prime Minister and I thought you would wish to take her call.”

“Patch her through.”

“Tech Lord Stark, my apologies, but in my ire earlier, I’m afraid I didn’t tell you the entire truth. Our braids contain a powerful aphrodisiac, intended to help us court our mates, we do not touch each other lightly, the way you do, and when you placed your hand on my arm, it startled me into stinging Militia Lord Rogers. Normally this would provoke an immediate desire to mate in the affected individual, but you have already scent marked each other. 

“You keep saying that, what the hell does that even mean?”

“You are an odd race, I did not realize how ignorant of our ways you are. I apologize for my assumption. On our world, when a compatible couple are interested in each other, they give off a scent. It’s a combination of things. Here you might know some of them by different names, such as dopamine. There are other signs, such as pupil dilation. We are trained to notice these things on my home world, to help establish well suited pairings. We respect these bonds, which is why it offended me on behalf of your partner that you came to our meeting reeking of someone else. It is a grievous offence to us, you understand?

Tony’s eyes widened. “So this attraction is mutual.”

Steve sighed, voice soft over the speakers behind him, “yes.”

Tony spun around, “how much of that did you hear?”

“All of it. I had Jarvis patch me in.”

 _That sneaky little_ –

“It’s fine. This is good. I was never going to tell you Tony. Never. I didn’t think you were interested in men.”

“I’m not.” 

Steve arched an eyebrow.

“Not other men. Damn it, Steve. Just you.”

The Prime Minister smiled. “I’ll leave you two gentlemen alone. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I hope we can still treaty with the people of Earth.”

“I think we can,” Tony grinned and disconnected the call.

“Tony, can you bring me some clothing? It’s freezing in here.”

“Sure thing tiger, you can have mine, if you can get em off of me. Be down in a few.”

“TONY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, gratuitous armor porn. I also enjoy the armor giving Tony a height advantage over Steve, I tried to bring that up a little, thus the height kink label.


End file.
